


All Washed Up

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Answer me.</p><p>Do.</p><p>You.</p><p>Want.</p><p>To.</p><p>Touch?”</p><p>Niall croaked out a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Washed Up

Harry yawned as he loaded his sheets in to the washer, a twinge of guilt hitting him square in the dick as he remembered his dream; Niall’s lips moving over him. Harry’s groans more real than he would have liked them to be.

Leaning his back against the cool machine, Harry let out a gust of breath, his head falling down until his chin was almost to his chest, the tears of shame falling freely now that he was in his own space. His back slowly slid down the soothing white surface, his body slightly hunched over as he fought the sobs. Why did he have to think about his band mate like this? Why did he have to have these beautiful dreams?

Why?

Harry’s head shot up, diamonds still dropping down his cheeks, as pounding was heard on the stairs leading down to the wash room, which was in the basement, horrified it might be his mother, when suddenly Louis’ voice was heard.

“GET IN THERE NIALL! I DARE YOU TO TRY TO COME BACK UP HERE UNTIL YOU’VE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH!!”

A bang was heard, signifying the door to the basement shutting, and there was a quiet darkness until the door to the wash room flew open, the angry Blondie poking his head in for about three seconds to glower at Harry, though the curly haired boy could tell that Niall wasn’t mad at Harry, but the world at general; Harry had gotten very good at reading the older boy.

Suddenly, the blond stud practically shouted at the younger boy,

“IloveyouandIhavesincewewereputtogetherasabandandIwon’tstopI’msorry!”

But before poor Harry could process all that had been revealed in that word/ sentence, Niall was yelling to Louis about how he had told ‘Curly’ everything. For a year that passed as a second, there was nothing, then some shuffling, and Zayn was heard, the words slightly muffled by the door, but the meaning of the sentence heard perfectly clear as he yelled-

“Louis said you guys had to prove it.”

Harry had finally caught up, and the dazed feeling left him as lust sharpened his senses, his eyes, darkened by sexual desire, finding the statuesque lad in the darkness like his own reflection.

Literally.

They stared at each other, Harry slowly standing up, forgetting he had put his pants on backwards, not even stopping to zip them up in his haste to hide the evidence of his love that morning.

Had it been just that morning?

Niall closely guarded his reflection, waiting for a response from Harold, recognizing somewhere in the back of his mind that Harry’s pants were on backwards, inside out,  _and_ unzipped.

What?

They soon mirrored each others stance, Niall still regarding Harry closely, all care hidden in the deep recesses of his soul, as only Harry could tell. Harry cleared his throat, suddenly noticing his pants, inwardly grimacing at the thoughts that it could provoke.

Too late now.

His voiced cracked as he started, but he plowed on, high on his sudden confidence, and finally telling Niall the truth.

“I love you too.”

Somewhere in Hell, the Devil clapped, a silly smile on his face, and God smiled high up on his throne in Heaven. Down on earth, a thunderous silence was broken, and Niall felt muscles in his ass he didn’t know he had relax, though later on he would wish he still didn’t know they existed.

Niall stepped closer.

Harry stepped back.

Niall chuckled, a low, sexy sound.

Harry gulped, noting how Niall’s eyes moved with his adam’s apple.

Niall stalked his prey up against the opposite wall, feeling the space between them diminish, the air practically shooting sparks, the temperature rising dangerously.

Harry moaned breathlessly as Niall smiled slowly, evil intent clear in his eyes, and put one hand against the wall behind Niall’s hand. A millennium passed as Niall slowly leaned in, until his chest was pressed against Harry’s and they were practically breathing as one. The heated expanse of air around the two sighed quietly as Niall opened his mouth, the sorrow felt in the walls when Niall started talking.

“I have an idea; we can fake it,”

Harry felt his stomach sink.

“You know make the sounds, but not do the actions?”

Harry blinked his swollen eyes, feeling the pinprick of tears all over again, but this time it was from the feeling of being broken.

Niall didn’t want him.

No, Harry wouldn’t stand for it.

Niall watched as the younger boys expression changed from heat to despair, his gut clenching as he fought the feeling to grab the boy up and rock him until he felt better, when suddenly Harry face basically spelled out ‘D-e-t-e-r-m-i-n-a-t-i-o-n”

Harry raised his head, causing his lips to, almost, innocently brush against Niall’s.

Almost.

Looking into the older lads eyes, Harry grinned, a twinkle in his eyes, and happily exclaimed,”Okay, sure, it’s just… I have to masturbate.” Niall choked on a piece of dust, and in that instant, felt his brain twitch as he imagined the sight that would be.

Wow.

“Why?”

Harry smiled sweetly, his hands already pulling down his pants as he explained excitedly,”It needs to be as realistic as possible right? So I figured, why not just masturbate? Its the closest thing to  _‘real’._ ”

Niall was speechless as not-so-mini Harry sprang from the not-very-confining confines of his trousers. Harry bit his lip as he grasped his length in his hand, praying his plan would work; mission Anti Niall’s Plan was just put into action.

Moaning loudly, Harry began moving his hand up and down, lubricating his erection with his own pre-cum, watching Niall through dark green eyes, the sparkle all gone, now replaced with a deep glow from within. Niall groaned aloud as Harry’s hand sped up, and he took an involuntary step forward, hands reaching out.

For what?

Harry’s hand paused, and he cracked a tight lipped grin, the force he was putting into staying still clearly evident in his tense stance. Cocking an eyebrow at Niall, Harry asked the question Niall had hoped he would, even if it was only half-consciously.

“Do you wanna touch?”

Gulping, Niall took two more steps towards Harry, his sight fixated on the one thing he really wanted at the moment. Harry moved his hand slightly, and Niall whined as Harry whispered sternly.

“Answer me.

Do.

You.

Want.

To.

Touch?”

Niall croaked out a yes.

He wanted to finish the job.

Harry chuckled, a strangled sound, though he felt relief flow through him.

If they had gone through with Niall’s plan, Harry would have gone through the Internet like a hurricane looking for the best of the best to get off on; there was no other option. He would’ve been a dead man.

Slowly walking forward, Harry swept Niall up, forcing the shorter lad to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, and, with a fantasy-creating smile on his face, Harry carried Niall over to the washer, and set him down on it.

Niall felt a confused frown spreading across his face, knowing it only grew wider as Harry  _started_ the washer.

Huh?

Harry shook his head, a sheepish expression taking over the heat his face had held as he almost inaudibly, coupled with his slow speech, said-

“I forgot to start it before…”

Niall could only shake his head, wondering then why he was sitting on it, when suddenly his pants were off.

Cool air washed over his half-way enlarged member, and Niall watched as Harry smiled his normal lop-sided smile, eyes lighting up with childish glee.

Only Harry.

Niall almost chuckled as Harry leaned on his elbows slightly,  watching it rise to the occasion.

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes swept upwards, his elbows straightening so that he once again, and like always, towered over Niall. Niall braced himself against the wall, spreading his legs wide, and watched as harry leaned closer, whimpering when a hand found his dick. Harry swiped his tongue across Niall collarbone, breathing into his ear as his other hand pumped slowly,”Are you ready?”

Niall could only nod his head, for the pleasure was overcoming, but he managed to gasp as Harry’s fingers, coated in saliva, shoved into his tight opening.

Harry winced.

This was gonna be hard.

Taking his finger out, Harry kissed the older boy on the lips quickly, before jamming his dick into Niall.

There was a muffled cry as Niall adjusted, then silence, the only sound being the washer, though neither of the boys remembered the machine, heavy breathing coming from Niall as he let his head hang down.

Harry lifted Niall’s chin, kissing all over his face while saying “I’m so sorry.”

Over and over again.

Niall finally recovered, grabbing Harry face, slamming his lips again Harry’s, letting all the pain out, his bruised lips pulling back only to whisper-

“Move.”

Harry obliged, slowly pulling out, watching Niall’s braces flash in the dark as he grimaced, before slamming back in, building up a rhythm, feeding off of Niall soft pants of pleasure.

Niall took his own dick in his hands, rubbing himself into a frenzy as Harry supported them both with the wall.

Not long after, Niall yelled out a string of curses, and Harry cried out into Niall’s shoulder,”AAH!”

As they rested their, the faint sound of the door opening upstairs was heard.

Anne yelled down,”IF YOU BOYS MADE A MESS YOU BETTER CLEAN IT UP! AND GOD SO HELP YOU-“

Yes indeed, God help me, thought Harry.

“-IF YOU BROKE THAT WASHING MACHINE YOUR BUYING ME THE NEWEST MODEL!! AND IT BETTER BE EFFICIENT!!”

Harry felt his throat catch as he geared himself for his mothers answer, yelling back,”Your not mad that I like boys mama?”

There was silence from Anne, then,”I love you, baby, no matter who you love. Besides your sheets were getting all washed up.”

Harry cracked a smile, and wrapped his arms around the now lightly snoring blond lad.

It seemed the sheets weren’t the only thing all washed out.


End file.
